The Originals!
by TheOriginalsTV
Summary: Alexia est une humaine qui vis seul depuis la mort de ses parents. Que vas t-il se passer quand elle va se faire poursuivre par un pervers? Qui sera ce mystérieux jeune homme qui va la sauver? Un seul moyen de le découvrir... Lisez la fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir a tous et a toutes.**

**Ceci est ma première fiction sur Vampire Diaries et plus précisément sur la famille des Originels. J'essayerai de poster un chapitre toutes les semaines mais je ne promets rien. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1!

Mon nom est Alexia et je vais vous raconter mon histoire! L'histoire de la création de monstre! Et malgré que je déteste ces montre je les aimes de tout mon cœur!

Je faisais la lessive quand j'entendis un bruit derrière moi, je me retournai. Un homme se trouvait derrière moi! Il n'était qu'à quelque mètre de moi et je pouvais sentir son odeur. Il sentait la transpiration ce qui me dégoûtait mais ce qui me dégoûtais le plus c'était le sourire pervers qu'il était entrain de faire. Je pouvais sentir qu'il réfléchissais à tout ce qu'il allait me faire. Je le laissai approcher et quand il s'approcha de moi je l'assomma avec ma bassine, il s'écroula par terre. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas rester inconscient longtemps, je couru donc le plus loin possible. Je ne savais pas où aller, j'avais peur que cet ignoble homme me rattrape. J'évitais de justesse les arbres devant moi. J'aurais pût continuer a courir longtemps si je n'avais pas foncé dans un jeune homme. Je me retrouva propulsée par terre et atterris sur un arbre.

"Vous allez bien?"me demanda l'inconnu.

Je ne répondis pas, j'étais trop sonnée. Il s'approcha alors de moi, s'accroupis a coter de moi et releva une de mes mèche de cheveux qui me tombait devant le visage.

"Ne vous inquiéter pas jeune demoiselle, je ne vous veux aucun mal."

Un bruit retentis derrière nous. C'était l'homme qui me poursuivais.

"Qui êtes vous?" demanda le jeune homme sur qui j'étais tombée.

"Je m'appelle Bohr et je prends cette demoiselle avec moi."

Je repris mes esprits a ce moment la.

"Je n'irais jamais avec vous. Vous n'êtes qu'un sale pervers."

Ma remarque n'eu pas l'air de lui plaire car il leva sa main pour me frapper mais heureusement le jeune inconnu sorti une épée de son dos.

"Je vous conseille de partir."

Bohr partir me laissant donc avec cet inconnu.

"Merci." fut tout ce que je trouvai a dire.

"Ne me remercier pas, je n'allais pas laisser cette brute frapper une aussi jolie demoiselle."

Je rougis, ce fut plus fort que moi. J'observais alors cette inconnu qui m'avais aider. Il avait de magnifique yeux bleu, presque aussi beau que les miens, j'avoue que mes yeux sont ce que je préfère chez moi. Des cheveux blond et un sourire charmeur. Il portait des vêtements en toile, un pantalon brun et une chemise beige. Il avait toujours son épée en main et avait un arc sur le dos.

"Comment vous appelez vous?"

"Alexia et vous?"

"Je m'appelle Niklaus. Ravi de faire votre connaissance."

Il prit alors ma main et l'embrassa.

Niklaus m'emmena a son village, lors de ma chute je m'étais cognée la tête et je saignais un peu et il voulait le soignée.

"Qui est cette charmante demoiselle?" demande un garçon qui semblait un peu moins âgé que Niklaus.

"Kol ne commence pas!"

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle." répondit le dénommer Kol avec un sourire en coin.

Je souris mais mon sourire disparut quand je vis une fille au cheveux et au yeux brun me regarder méchamment. Nous entrames dans une hutte dans lequel se trouvait une femme de la quarantaine. Je sentais une grande force émaner d'elle.

"Mère, je vous présente Alexia, un homme la poursuivais. Je l'ai donc amenée ici pour la soigner."

"Tu as très bien fait Niklaus, chère Alexia où est ta famille?"

Je baissai les yeux et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais je me ressaisis vite.

"Je n'ai pas de famille, les parents ont été tué par des brigands et nous voyagions sans cesse donc je n'ai pas de village"

"Ma pauvre petite enfin. Niklaus emmène Alexia dans la hutte a coter de la notre. Alexie tu peux rester avec nous aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite."

Ce qu'elle le dit me réchauffa le cœur. Mais je ne me faisais pas de faux espoir. Je savais qu'elle disait ça surtout pour être gentille. Niklaus m'amena a la hutte.

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour vos parents."

"Tu n'y peux rien."

Il semblait un peu étonné que je l'aie tutoyer. Je rigola.

"Pas besoin de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas une fille de bonne famille... Je l'étais mais je ne le suis plus. Mais Si tu préfères je peux continuer a te vouvoyer."

"Ce n'est pas important si vous venez d'une bonne famille ou non. Toutes les femmes méritent du respect."

"D'accord monseigneur!"

"Vous êtes bien docile... sweetheart"

Nous commençames tous les deux a rigoler, même si nous venions de nous rencontrer nous étions déjà proche.

"Nik! Vous venez!"

"Tout de suite ma douce Tatia. Je reviendrai voir si vous allez mieux tantôt."

Il sourit et il partit. Je décidai de visiter le visage. Je n'avais pas encore décidé si j'allais rester ou non. J'étais dans mes pensées quand je percutai quelqu'un pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

"Excuser moi mademoiselle, je ne vous avais pas vu."

C'était un jeune garçon d'environ 12 ans qui avait dit ça.

"Non, c'est ma faute. Pas besoin de vous excuser."

"Êtes vous la famille que mon frère a trouver dans les bois?"

"Oui. Comment vous appelez vous?"

"Henrik! Je vous aimes bien, vous me parlez avec respect. Les autres femmes me traitent comme un gamin pas vous."

Je rigolai a sa petite moue de chien battu.

"Ne vous inquiéter pas Henrik, je ne vous prend pas pour un gamin. Vous êtes plutôt pas mal pour votre âge."

"Voudriez vous vous promener avec moi dans les bois? Ne vous inquiéter pas milady je vous protègerais."

"Avec..."

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Kol dit:

"Voyons Henrik n'embête pas Mademoiselle Alexia."

"Laisse moi Kol, ma milady avait accepter d'aller se promener avec moi."

"Se promener? Je suis sur que TA milady préfèrerais faire quelque chose de totalement différent avec moi." dis Kol en me faisant un clin d'œil

Je répondis sans réfléchir.

"Non sans façon. Je préfère aller me promener avec Henrik!"

Kol rigola.

"Parfait alors je vous accompagne, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fassiez attaquer en chemin." dit il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

"Vous pouvez venir si vous voulez mais je sais me défendre tout seul."

Je le vis éclater de rire ce qui ne me plus pas du tout alors je pris une pomme qui était par terre, son arc a flèche u'il portait en bandoulière et recula de 20 mètre. Kol ne rigolait plus du tout.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Mademoiselle, je retire ce que j'ai dit."

Mais trop tard j'avais déjà tirer. La pomme se retrouva accrocher sur un arbre 10 mètre plus loin. Henrik était plié en deux se qui énerva Kol mais il fini par se joindre à lui.

"Eh bien Milady, il semblerait que vous aillez fait peur à mon frère."

"Pas du tout, je savais très bien que Mademoiselle Alexia était une excellente tireuse je disais juste ça pour la taquiner."

"Les garçons allons nous partir en promenade ou allons nous juste rester la?"

Nous partimes donc en balade. Je n'étais jamais venue dans cette partie de la forêt et je ne savais pas si j'allais un jour réussir à retourner à mon campement. Mais j'étais sur d'une chose. Personne d'autre ne le trouverais car il était caché en hauteur. J'écoutais distraitement les chamaillerie de Kol et de Henrik quand tout a coup je vus un magnifique lac d'un bleu éclatant. Sans réfléchir je me mis a courir et me jetai toute habillée dedans. Henrik me suivit immédiatement mais Kol resta sur la berge.

"De quoi avez vous peur Kol?"

"Je n'ai pas peur, je préfère juste surveiller les bois. Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un nous observe. Disons que vos vêtements mouillé ne cache pas grand chose..." dit il en rougissant

Je m'observai dans le reflet du lac et en effet mes vêtements mouillé était transparent. Je m'approchai de Kol tout doucement. Il n'osait pas me regarder sans doute de peur d'en voir trop. J'allais m'assoir a coter de lui quand je vis Niklaus et Tatia se diriger vers le lac. Kol, Henrik et moi allames nous cacher derrière un arbre.

"Tatia j'ai besoin de savoir, me préférer vous a mon frère Elijah?"

C'est à ce moment que Henrik, Kol et moi sortimes de notre cachette en poussant de grand cri. Niklaus et Tatia se trouvait juste a coter du bord et par frayeur ils tombèrent dans le lac. Le lac étant assez profond ils disparurent complètement sous l'eau pendant au moins 30 secondes. Niklaus fut le premier a sortir la tête de l'eau. Puis ce fut le tour de Tatia.

"Espèce de garce! Tu vas me le payer!" dit cette dernière en oubliant la politesse et en me regardant avec un air meurtrier.

Si un regard pouvais tuer je suis sur que je serais déjà morte.

"Eh ben dis donc on dirait que quelqu'un n'aime pas être mouillé. répondis je avec un grand sourire

Niklaus éclata de rire a ce moment la. Ce qui énerva encore plus Tatia qui sorti de l'eau. C'est à ce moment la que nous vimes qu'elle avait une algue sur la tête. Nous eclatames tous de rire. Tatia s'enfuit en courant.

"Ce n'était pas très gentil Mademoiselle Alexia. dis Niklaus en essayant de ne pas recommencer a rire.

"Excusez moi Monseigneur, mais c'était tellement drôle."

A l'entente du Monseigneur, Niklaus recommença a rire.

"Je vous crois sur parole Sweetheart!"

"Vous vous êtes trouver des surnoms? Ce n'est pas juste! Alors moi je vous appèlerais Darling." dit Kol en semblant contant de sa trouvaille

"Et si vous m'appelez Darling je vous appèlerais My Mord!" dis je en faisant un clin d'œil a Kol

C'est ce moment que choisis Henrik pour me sauter dessus, me faisant tomber dans le lac. Le seul bon point était que Henrik était lui aussi tomber dans le lac.

"MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS ÊTES ENTRAIN DE FAIRE? VOUS CROYEZ VRAIMENT QUE C'EST L'HEURE DE S'AMUSER? RENTRER IMMÉDIATEMENT!"

L'homme qui venait de crier était a la lisière du bois. Son regard se posa sur moi, il était glacial.

"Qui est ce? chuchotais-je

"C'est..."

* * *

**j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 2!

"C'est Mikael notre père." répondis Henrik effrayé

Ils semblaient tous apeuré. Leur père devait être dur avec eux.

"Père je vous présente Alexia..." commença Niklaus

"Oui je sais! Votre mère m'a déjà tout raconté!" il fit une pause, me regardant fixement. "Ce que ma femme vous a dis est vrai. Vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous voulez mais veuillez ne pas dérangé mes fils quand ils n'ont pas fait leurs corvées!"

"Pardonnez moi Monsieur, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient occupé. Je ne les dérangerais plus je vous le promets."

Je n'arrivais pas a le regarder dans les yeux. Nous retournames au village en silence. Même Henrik ne disait rien. Kol me raccompagna jusqu'à ma hutte tandis que les autres allèrent tout près du feu. Tout d'abord Kol garda le silence. Puis il s'approcha de moi et dis:

"Vous avez de la chance que mon père vous aies accepté."

"Il m'a accepté?"

Je devais avoir répondu avoir répondu désespérément car il commença a rire.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle!"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas... Darling." me dit il faisant un clin d'œil. "Mon père intimide tout le monde."

"Je n'étais point intimidée. Juste respectueuse."

Il rigola encore plus fort. Mon mensonge ne tenait pas. Je le rejoignis et rapidement nous nous retrouvèrent par terre ne pouvant plus arrêter de rire. Après 20 minutes nous nous relevames. J'avais de la paille dans les cheveux. Kol s'approcha de moi et enleva délicatement la paille de mes cheveux. Il me murmura a l'oreille:

"J'ai bien aimé notre balade d'aujourd'hui."

Puis il partit.

Je souriai, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être seul. Je m'endormis. Quelques heures plus tard je me réveillai en sursaut. Il y avait une ombre dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Vous avez fait un cauchemar sweetheart?"

"Ce n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir ne vous inquiéter pas Monseigneur..."

"Vous pouvez m'appelez Nik. Quels étaient ce mauvais rêve si je puis me permettre?"

"Et vous pouvez m'appelez Alex ou Lexi. C'est une longue histoire."

"J'aime vous appelez Sweetheart. Nous avons tout le temps."

"Mes parents étaient des nobles de Londres. Ils aimaient se vanter qu'on avaient du sang royal. Ont a embarqué dans un drakkar de connaissance Viking. Et ont a débarqués ici dans le nouveau monde. Depuis qu'on est la nous n'avons pas cesser de cesser de voyager. Un jour quand mon père était parti chasser, ma mère et moi entendirent un bruit. Ma mère me dit de rester la et qu'elle reviendrais dés que possible. Après 10 minutes j'entendis ma mère me crier de me cacher. Je pris mon sac et monta sur un arbre. Et ce que je vis après est le cauchemar que je revois toutes les nuits depuis que c'est arrivé. Je vis 5 hommes entrer dans notre campement. Ils tenaient mes parents. Je les entendaient crier OU EST ELLE? Mon père leur cracha dessus. Un d'eux gifla alors mon père. Je voulu descendre de la cachette mais mon regard croisa celui de ma mère et elle me signe non. Ces monstres torturèrent mes parents pendant 1 heure. Pendant 1 heure ils shootèrent, giflèrent mes parents puis quand ils en ont eu marre ils décapitèrent mon père avec leur épée. Ma mère n'eu pas cette chance..." Je repris mon souffle. "Un à un les hommes profitèrent de ma mère, un à un ils la violèrent puis ils partirent enfin. Je descendis de l'arbre et couru vers ma mère. Elle n'était pas encore morte mais elle respirait a peine. Je savais qu'elle allait partir alors je la pris dans mes bras et la berça. Et avant que son dernier souffle ne vienne elle murmura qu'elle serait toujours dans mon cœur et qu'elle était fier de moi."

J'avais parler pendant des heures et c'est seulement quand mon récit fut fini que je remarquai que je pleurais. Klaus ne dit rien. Il me pris dans ses bras le caressant les cheveux et nous restèrent comme ça, silencieux, jusqu'à l'aube.

Quand je me réveilla j'étais seul. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Niklaus. Je décidai de me lever et d'aller le laver au lac. Quand j'arrivai la je vis Niklaus. Il regardait l'eau dans ses pensées. Je m'approchai doucement pour le prendre par surprise et lui sauta dessus.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

J'éclatais de rire, il avait crié comme une fillette de 4 ans.

"Ne le refaite jamais ça!"

"Aussi non quoi?" lui lançais-je avec un sourire diabolique

"Aussi non je raconte votre histoire!"

Mon sourire disparut.

"Voyons sweetheart je rigolais."

"Moi pas! Et si ça ne vous dérange pas je voudrais me laver!"

Il s'en alla non s'en me lancer un dernier regard. Il l'avait peu être dit pour rigoler mais c'était la première personne a qui je racontais mon histoire et qu'il puisse en rire me m'étais hors de moi! Je me lavai rapidement et retournai au village. Tout la famille Mikaelson était autour du feu entrain de manger.

"Tu te joins a nous?" me demande Henrik avec une petite tête qui m'empêchait de décliner son offre.

Je regardai Niklaus et m'assis entre Kol et Henrik. Je restai silencieuse écoutant les chamailleries de Kol et Rebekah. Je n'avais pas encore rencontrer Rebekah, je comptais bien la connaître un peu mieux. Alors après la fin du repas je l'aidai a laver la vaisselle.

"Alors vous êtes la seule fille des frères Mikaelson?" lui dis-je en rigolant

"Haha oui en effet." elle continua en voyons arriver Tatia. "Oh non pas celle la!"

"Quelque chose je me dis que vous n'aimez pas beaucoup Tatia."

"Eh bien ce quelque chose est très fort." dit elle avec un demi sourire. "Je ne supporte pas qu'elle se joue de les deux frères!"

"Kol et Niklaus?"

"Non, Niklaus et Elijah. Mais lui et Finn sont parti chercher du poisson a la mer. Heureusement Kol ne s'intéresse pas a cette catin."

Nous finirent de laver la vaisselle puis je pris un arc par terre et alla chasser. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup tuer un animal mais cette famille m'avait offert le gîtes et le couvert, c'était mon devoir de les remercier. J'abattu une biche et la ramena en traînant. Mikael vient vers moi.

"C'est une très bonne prise! Peut être que vous devriez apprendre a mes fils a chasser."

"Merci et je suis sur que vos fils savent déjà chasser."

"Alexia je vous présente mes fils: Elijah et Finn, mes deux seules bonne graines.

Elijah et Finn me baisèrent la main et me sourire. Ils avaient l'air fatigué et portait beaucoup de sacoche contenant du poisson.

"Nous ferons une fête ce soir et inviterons tout le village. Après tous nous avons beaucoup de nourriture aujourd'hui et il fait fêter votre arrivée ma chère Alexia." c'était la première fois que je voyais Mikael sourire.

Je déposa la biche chez Rebekah pour qu'elle puisse la dépecer. Et m'apprêtai a partir quand je fus attirée par quelque chose dans la forêt. Je marchai pendant 3 minutes quand je vis Tatia, Niklaus et Elijah. Je compris pourquoi Rebekah n'aimait pas Tatia. Elle les draguait tous les deux ouvertement et en même temps. J'avançai encore d'un pas, Niklaus me vit et couru vers moi. Tandis que moi je continuai a marcher pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas lui parler.

"Alexia!" Dit il en me rattrapant. "Je suis désolé! Je vous jure que je ne rigolerais plus jamais de ça. J'ai été idiot. S'il vous plaît pardonnez moi."

Je rester silencieuse pour le faire poiroter le plus longtemps possible mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Il me souri contant que je lui aie pardonner et répartis vers Tatia.

Je retournai a la hutte et m'endormis mais je fus réveillée par un petit Henrik tout timide.

"Milady, voudriez vous être ma cavalière pour la fête de ce soir?" dit Henrik en regardant le sol

"Ce serait avec plaisir mais j'ai bien peur de n'avoir rien a me mettre et je n'aurais pas le temps de coudre quelque chose."

"Ma mère a déjà accepter de vous prêtez une de ses anciennes robes."

"Je vois que vous aviez déjà tous prévus." lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il partit en courant. Quelques minutes plus tard je reçu la visite de Kol.

"Aurais-je l'honneur de vous savoir la cavalière ce soir?"

"Désolée Kol, Henrik me l'a déjà demandé."

Il le regarda stupéfait. A mon avis pas beaucoup de fille devait lui dire non. Quand il partit je décidai de m'endormir. Quand je le réveillai il faisait déjà nuit. Je mis la robe que quelqu'un avait déposer sur une chaise et me dirigeai vers la hutte des Mikaelson. Tout le village était déjà la. Un grand feu de camp brûlait et des musiciens jouaient une musique de fête. Quand Henrik me vit il couru vers moi un grand sourire au lèvre.

"Vous voilà enfin milady, j'ai eu peur que vous ne veniez pas." me dit il comme si il me faisait une confidence.

"Je n'aurais manquer ça pour rien au monde."

Il prit ma main et m'emmena au milieu des danseurs. Après plusieurs chansons, nous nous dirigeames vers le buffet. Ma biche était au milieu de tous les autres plats, j'étais très fière de moi. Je pris un verre de vin.

"Mais Milady, le vin est pour les adultes..."

"Henrik j'ai 17 ans je suis une adulte."

Il regarda tristement le sol.

Tu vous Henrik je t'avais dit qu'elle était trop vieille pour toi!"

C'était Kol qui venait de dire ça. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille assez jolie qui semblait être la plus heureuse du monde. Je rigolai intérieurement. Si elle savait qu'elle était le deuxième choix de Kol, elle serait moins contente.

La fête dura longtemps, je dansai un peu avec tout le monde. Je dansai même avec Mikael. Henrik avait été de coucher tôt.

"Me feriez vous l'honneur de m'accorder une danse?"

C'était un jeune homme musclé et bronzé qui venait de dire ça. J'acceptai et nous dansèrent ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la fête, ce qui était vers 4 heure du matin. J'appris que le garçon s'appelait Martin et qu'il avait 19 ans. Après la fête nous parlèrent pendant des heures, ils étaient vraiment très gentil. Quand l'aube commença a se lever, j'allai seulement me coucher.

* * *

**Alors vous avez aimé?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eh oui déjà le chapitre 3. Pour le moment je carbure mais il faut aussi dire que vos reviews m'ont pousser a poster plus rapidement. Ce chapitre est assez cours mais je voulais le finir comme ça. j'ai adoré écrire la fin. Pour eux qui ont demandé ma fiction se passe quand les Originels étaient encore humain. Je ne connais pas la date exact. Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Il s'était passer 1 an depuis la fête. Et cela faisait 4 mois que je sortais avec Martin, d'ailleurs Henrik n'avait pas été très content en l'apprenant mais on était rester très proche, tandis que Tatia n'avait toujours pas choisi qui de Niklaus ou de Elijah elle préférait. Je connaissait l'existence des loups-garou vu qu'on devait se cacher lors de la plaine lune. D'ailleurs Martin en était un. Au début cela m'avait fait peur mais j'avais très vite compris que je n'avais rien a craindre vu qu'il n'avait tué personne et donc qu'il ne pouvait donc pas se transformer en loup garou. Mikael et Esther m'avait accepté comme leur filles, j'étais proche de toute la famille. Henrik était comme mon petit frère, Niklaus mon confident, Kol mon meilleure ami, Elijah mon grand frère qui serait toujours la pour moi et Rebekah était comme ma sœur et ma sœur et la meilleure amie. On se disait tout. Le seul petit problème était Finn, il trouvait que Mikael me préférait a lui et a chaque fois qu'il me voyait parler avec lui il me lançait un regard noir. Évidement il n'avait rien a rapporter à son père me concernant, il avait essayer une fois de lui rapporter qu'il m'avait vu embrasser Martin mais Mikael lui avait crier dessus en disant que j'étais grande et que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais.

Je marchai en compagnie de Rebekah quand soudain elle s'arrêta.

"Alexia, vous vous sentez bien?"

"Oh Rebekah ça va ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que... ne le répète pas mais aujourd'hui est mon anniversaire et ça me rappelle plein de souvenir avec la famille..."

"Mais je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi." dit elle tout affolée.

C'était comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la partie où je lui disais de ne le dire à personne. Je retournai au village tranquillement. Personne ne se jeta sur moi ce qui voulait dire que Rebekah ne l'avait dit à personne. J'étais soulagée.

"Alexia pourriez vous me rendre un service, vous me seriez d'un aide capitale!"

"Bien sur Esther. Que voulez vous que je fasse?"

"Pourriez vous apportez ce bracelet a une de mes amies? Elle habite dans le village d'autres coter qui et a 1h30 de route."

1h30? Ce qui voulait dire 3 heure l'aller retour. J'allais avoir des cloches au pied mais je ne pouvais refuser cette requête a une femme qui m'avais accepté dans sa famille. J'y allai donc.

...

Quand je reviens il devais être 5 heures, je me dirigeai directement vers ma hutte mais j'entendis beaucoup de bruit dans la hutte des Mikaelson je décidai donc d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Il n'y avait aucune lumière et le bruit s'était arrêter. C'était vraiment étrange. J'entrai silencieusement, une épée a la main, quand une lumière m'éblouis. Toutes les bougies étaient allumée.

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ALEXIA!"

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, premièrement parce qu'ils m'ont fait assez peur et deuxièmement parce que ça me touche même si j'aurai préféré que Rebekah le garde pour elle. D'ailleurs elle me regarde avec un grand sourire. Rebekah m'offrit une magnifique robe mauve, la couleur préférée. Esther m'offrit une concoction.

"Si jamais vous êtes blessée cette crème devrait vous aider."

Mikael lui m'offrit un nouvel arc, Niklaus m'offrit un magnifique dessin de lui et moi. Elijah m'offrit un petit poignard. Henrik m'offrit une petite sculpture qui représentais un cheval.

"Je sais que vous aimez beaucoup les cheveux donc j'en ai fait votre cadeau."

Finn ne m'offrit rien sous l'œil réprobateur de Mikael. Kol s'approcha de moi et me mis une magnifique collier autour du cou.

"Je l'ai fait moi même darling."

"Merci à tous, cela me touche beaucoup. Vous êtes comme une famille pour moi."

Je leur fit un câlin a tous même a Finn. On mangea un sanglier avec des légumes puis j'alla me coucher. J'étais toujours fatiguée.

PDV de Tatia

Cette garce je pouvais la voir dans la hutte des Mikaelson, j'avais proposer a Elijah et Niklaus mais ils ont refusé. Parce c'était l'anniversaire de l'autre garce! Elle allait voir. Je vis Martin marcher tout seul dans les bois, j'eu une idée de génie. Je m'assis contre un arbre et commença a pleurer.

"Qu'et ce qui vous arrive lady Tatia?"

"Rien Martin, c'est juste que je me sens seul c'est dernier temps, je n'ai personne à qui parler."

"Vous pouvez me parler à moi, je suis la pour vous."

Fin PDV de Tatia

...

Je me réveillai comme un bébé, j'avais extrêmement bien dormi. J'avais rêver encore et encore de ma fête d'anniversaire. J'alla me laver, manger et rentra dans la hutte de Martin. Tatia était endormie sur sa couchette de paille mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Martin. Je sortis, troublée, mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait la? Étrange je vis Niklaus.

"Nik, tu saurais me dire ce que Tatia fait dans la hutte de Martin?"

On ne se vouvoyait que quand on était avec d'autres personne aussi non on se tutoyait.

Il alla voir dans la hutte puis reviens vers moi.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut être que..."

Mais il fut interrompu par un Henrik surexcité.

"Alors, alors, alors. Niklaus tu vas me montrer quelque chose d'exceptionnel ce soir pas vrai hein? C'est toi qui me la dit."

"Oui Rick, ne t'inquiète pas c'est ce soir."

"Ne m'appelle pas Rick!"

J'ecoutai leur chamaillerie d'une oreille distante. Qu'est ce que Nik pouvais bien vouloir montrer à Henrik ce soir. Je réfléchis. Quel soir était on? Je mis ma main devant la bouche.

Ce soir c'était la pleine lune!

Après ce que j'avais découvert j'avais continué a marcher me disant qu'ils n'allaient pas sortir pendant la pleine lune. C'était complètement stupide. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça. Ils n'oseraient pas. Ils pourraient se faire tuer.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par Martin, je venais de lui foncer dedans et nous étions tous les 2 par terre.

"Alexia, vous allez bien?"

Je ne répondis pas, repensant à l'image de Tatia entrain de dormir dans son lit.

"Pourquoi est ce que Tatia était dans ton lit?" dis je en essayant de masquer toute jalousie de ma voix

Il semblait tétanisé. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que je l'avais tutoyé pour la première fois ou si c'était a cause de Tatia et qu'il éprouvait des remord.

"Alors?" je perdais patiente.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas ma douce. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre Tatia et moi. Hier soir elle était triste alors on a parlé et elle s'est endormie. C'est tout."

"Tiens tiens tiens tiens. Mais n'est ce pas le pire amoureux du monde? Celui qui a oublié l'anniversaire de la femme qu'il prétend aimé. Si j'étais vous j'aurais honte. Après tout c'est mon collier qu'elle porte a son cou"

"Kol!"

Si un regard pouvais tuer il serait mort depuis bien longtemps. Martin se tourna vers moi.

"Mon amour! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?"

"Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache que c'était mon anniversaire."

"Bon je vous laisse régler vos problème de couple." dit Kol en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Martin regarda Kol partir puis répliqua.

"Je ne savais pas que j'étais tout le monde... Et pourquoi Kol le savait?"

"Simplement car je l'avais dit a Rebekah en lui demandant de ne rien dire mais qu'elle ne m'a pas écouté."

Un homme vêtu de noir arriva. C'était un des hommes qui avaient tuer mon mère et ma mère. Je restais tétanisée.

"Mai qui est ce que je croise? Une vieille connaissance."

En effet je connaissais l'homme qui avais attaquer mes parents pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois. Je l'avais croisé dans plusieurs village. Il avait d'ailleurs demander a mes parents m'a main. C'était pour cette raison qu'il nous avait attaquer avec ses amis.

"Ne vous approcher pas d'elle dit Martin." en sortant son épée qui pendaient a sa ceinture

"Cette jeune femme m'appartient! Elle me revient de droit. Et après l'effronterie qu'elle m'a faites elle sera châtiée. Elle a de la chance que je ne la tue pas sur le champ."

"Je ne le répéterais pas une seconde fois! Partez!"

Je pouvais voir tous les muscles de Martin se tendre.

Mais l'homme ne l'écouta pas et se jeta sur moi.

D'un mouvement sec et rapide Martin fit tourner son épée et trancha la gorge de l'ignoble personnage.

"Alexia vous allez bien?"

"Martin, vous l'avez tué!"

"Oui il allait vous attaquer, c'était mon devoir de vous protéger." dit il sans comprendre ou je voulais en venir.

"Martin vous avez tué votre premier homme et e soir c'est la pleine lune..."

Il resta silencieux plusieurs minute puis finit par comprendre. Je le pris dans mes bras et le berça.

"J...Je..." il reprit son souffle

"Je vais me transformer en loup!"

* * *

** Laisser moi des reviews ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je tiens a remercier tous ceux qui m'on laisser une review et aussi les autres vu que j'ai atteint les 300 views ;) voici le 4ème chapitre avec deux nouveaux personnage que vous connaissez et un que j'ai inventé. Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.

Chapitre 4

C'était la nuit. Je m'étais endormie dans ma hutte. Je me relevai brusquement il fallait que j'aie me cacher. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, j'étais dans la grotte. Quelqu'un devait m'avoir portée et amené la.

Je regardais partout autour de moi. Je connaissais tout le monde dans le village maintenant et il le regardait tous affectueusement. Je m'approcha de Kol et de Elijah.

"Vous savez où sont Nik et Henrik?"

"Non désolé."

Non non Alexia, ils n'étaient pas dehors, ils avaient été intelligent et était resté calmement dans la grotte. Mais je juste pour être sûre je vais fouillez la grotte.

PDV externe.

Alexia courait dans tous les sens, inspectaient chaque recoin de la grotte. Demandant a tous les villageois si ils avaient vu Niklaus et Henrik et a chaque fois qu'elle entendait un "non" le visage de la jeune fille se décomposait. Autant dire que maintenant elle avait une mine affreuse. Elle avait demandé a tout le monde si ils les avaient vu et ils avaient tous répondu non. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle même quand tout d'un coup elle entendit crié:

"Ils sont la!"

PDV de Alexia

Je couru aussi vite que je pu, pleine d'espoir.

Je vis Niklaus tenir quelque chose dans ses mains, je ralentissais au fur et a mesure que mon cerveau assimilait ce que je voyais. Non ça ne pouvais pas être vrai. Je faisais un cauchemar. J'étais toujours dans ma hutte, ce n'étais pas encore le soir. Henrik allait bien.

Le regard de Niklaus rencontra le mien.

"Je n'ai rien pût faire, je te jure! Il s'est jeté sur lui. Je... Je... J'ai essayé mais il... Il était trop tard."

Esther était arrivée et berçait le corps sans vie d'Henrik.

Mikael arriva comme une trombe et hurla sur Niklaus tout en le giflant.

"TOUT ÇA C'EST TA FAUTE! TU N'EST MÊME PAS MON VRAI FILS!"

Puis Mikael s'accroupis auprès de sa femme et berça son fils.

Je sortis de ma stupeur a ce moment la. Je pris Niklaus dans mes bras. Il tenta de le repousser mais je dis.

"Tu as été la pour moi Nik et a mon tour je suis la pour toi. Je serais toujours la pour toi, a jamais!"

Après mes brèves paroles il s'accrocha a moi. Il serait fort mais je tenais bon. Je continuait a le bercer en lui chuchotant "ce n'est pas ta faute" a son oreille.

Ce fut au tour de Rebekah, Kol, Elijah et Finn d'arriver. Rebekah et Kol s'écroulèrent par terre tandis que Finn et Elijah allèrent s'accroupirent a coter de leurs parents.

Tous les villageois étaient derrière entrain de nous observer respectueusement.

Je ne croyais pas pouvoir être plus bas qu'à ce moment la mais Niklaus réussit a me rendre encore plus mal. Au début je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait, tellement il sanglotait. Il le cria tout d'un coup puis s'endormit.

"C'est lui qu'il la tué... C'est Martin."

Je m'écroulai pour la deuxième fois en même pas 1 heure. Je savais que ce n'était pas la faute de Martin, que c'était a cause de la pleine lune mais poser mes yeux sur l'assassin de Henrik tous le jours, le toucher... Je ne pourrait pas. C'était au dessus de les forces.

Rebekah et Kol vinrent se coucher à coter de moi et de Nik. Et c'est comme ça que nous nous endormirent. Coller les un contre les autres.

...

Je le réveilla en douceur, j'avais fait un horrible cauchemar. Henrik était mort. Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

J'entendis des sanglots, j'ouvrais les yeux et la tout me revient comme un coup de point. Je n'arrivai plus a respirer. Je du me au mur pour pouvoir me lever.

C'était Klaus qui pleurait, je ne lui en voulais pas. C'était lui qui souffrait le plus. Je le repris dans les bras.

"Tu devrais me haïr."

"Nik, je ne pourrai jamais te haïr même si je le voulais et puis ce n'est pas de ta faute."

J'essayai de sourire mais ça sonnait faux.

Esther arriva.

"Debout! Nous allons enterrer Henrik!"

Elle avait perdu de sa superbe. Ce n'était plus la femme qui m'avait intimidé au tout début. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même.

...

Je mis ma belle robe mauve que j'avais reçu à mon anniversaire. Et me dirigeai vers le centre du village. Ou le corps de Henrik serait brûlé puis on lancerait ces cendres fan le lac.

En arrivant tout près du bûcher je ne pût m'empêcher de recommencer de pleurer. Henrik avait été comme mon frère et maintenant il n'était plus.

Avant que Mikael lance la torche sur le bûcher je demandai a dire un mot.

"Je connaissais Henrik depuis moins longtemps que vous tous mais je peux dire sans mentir que je l'aimais autant que n'importe lequel d'entre vous si pas plus. Henrik a toujours sut me faire rire. Il était comme un rayon de soleil qui éclairait mes journées et je sais que si il nous voyait il rigolerait en pensant qu'on fait des drôles de tête. Vivant ou mort je n'oublieras jamais Henrik Mikaelson. Pour toujours et a jamais."

Mikael lança la torche, je me précipitai dans les bras de Nik. Voir son corps brûlé m'était impossible je fermai donc les yeux mais après il y eu l'odeur de chair brûlée. Je partis en courant les larmes aux yeux.

"Alexia..."

C'était Martin, j'essayai de le regarder mais a chaque fois que je posais mon regard sur lui je ne voyais que l'homme qui avait tué mon Henrik.

"VAS T'EN!"

Je voulais lui dire doucement mais je n'avais pas pu retenir ce cri. Martin s'en alla.

...

Je revins au village des heures plus tard. J'entendis une conversation que je n'aurais pas du entendre.

"Tu sais que je l'aime beaucoup mais elle ne fait pas partie de la famille et tu le sais. Je ne vais pas transformer Alexia." dit une femme

"Justement, elle fait partie de la famille. C'est pour ça qu'on avait fait cette fête en son honneur"

"On verra..."

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Me transformer en quoi?

...

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Il était tard, dans les environ de 1 heure de l'après midi, je décidai d'aller me laver et puis d'aller voir la famille Mikaelson.

Quand j'arrivai devant la hutte, de la tension pendait dans l'air. Esther courut vers moi et le dit que je devrais partir.

"Pourq..."

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir que quelqu'un me sauta dessus. Je sentis des crocs s'enfoncer dans mon cou. La vision se troublait, mon souffle se faisait rare. Je me sentais partir. Puis tout fut noir.

PDV de Esther

Quand je vis Niklaus se jeter sur Alexia je ne réfléchis pas. Je lui donna anévrisme. Nik se roula par terre de douleur. Je pris un couteau coupa la main de Klaus et fit boire de son sang a Alexia.

Ma tâche accomplie je m'en allai me cacher en attendant que la soif de sang de mes enfants et la famille diminue mais je fus interrompue par Niklaus. Il s'approchait de moi avec une démarche craintive mais en même temps déterminée.

"Mère, par votre faute père ma toujours détesté. Vous même préféré vos autres enfants a moi." puis il dit en criant "Pourquoi avez vous tué Tatia? Vous me détestez parce que je suis un loup-garou?"

"Bien sur que non Nik, je t'a..."

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je sentis la main de Niklaus entrer dans ma poitrine et en ressortir mon cœur.

"Je t'aime." dis je en rendant mon dernier souffle.

PDV de Niklaus

Qu'avais je fait? Je m'accroupis tenant ma tête entre mes main. Je vis un chapelet autour de son cou. Je le pris délicatement en souvenir du temps ou j'étais humain.

Rebekah et Elijah arrivèrent en criant.

"Que c'est il passé?"

Je ne pouvais pas leur dire que c'était de ma faute. Je mentis.

"C'est... C'est père." dis je en sanglotant.

C'est a ce moment la que je vis Kol boire le sang d'Alexia puis briser sa nuque.

"Aleeeeexiiiiiiiaaaaa"

Je vis Kol regarder le corps mort d'Alexia avec tristesse. La soif de sang l'avait aveuglé. Je vis quelque chose mourir dans son regard. Une goutte coula sur sa jour, une seule puis il partit.

Mère avait essayé de nous sauver en nous transformons en vampires mais tout ce qu'elle avait fait était nous transformer en monstre.

...

Pour la deuxième fois dans la même journée je me réveillai en sursaut. Il faisait nuit noir, aucune torche ne brûlait dans le village ce qui était anormal. J'entendis un bruit a coter de moi et me retournai craintivement. C'était Martin, je baissai les yeux ne voulant pas croiser son regard.

"Ils sont mort! Ils sont tous mort." dit il dans un murmure.

"Comment ça se fait? Ce n'est pas la pleine lune..."

Il rigola, mais c'était un rire dénué de joie de vivre.

"C'est ne sont pas les loups qui ont tués tout le village. C'est les Mikaelson. Leur mère les a transformé en buveur de sang."

Tout le revins. Niklaus qui essaye de boire mon sang puis Esther qui me fais boire le sang de Nik. Je me sens mieux jusqu'à ce que Kol me tue.

"Mais je suis morte, Kol ma tué."

"Ayanna a dit que si tu mourrais avec du sang de vampire dans les veines tu devenais un vampire a ton tour."

Ça voulait dire que j'étais morte mai vivante a la fois. Je soupirai. J'espérai que quand je mourrai je rejoindrai mes parents.

"Ayanna a aussi dit que pour finir ta transition tu devais boire du sang. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais mais laisse moi t'offrir ce cadeau de rédemption."

Tout en parlant il m'avait mit une bague autour du doigt, avait sorti un couteau de sa poche et s'était entaillé le cou.

Je ne voyais que son sang, c'était comme si il m'appelait. Je reculai en vitesse.

"Je... Je ne peux pas."

"Alexia laisse moi essayer de me faire pardonner." dit il en me prenant les mains.

Je ne pût résister plus longtemps je me jetai sur lui. Son sang était délicieux, je me dégoûtai mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter et pendant que sa vie s'écoulait entre mes crocs je l'entendis murmurer.

"Merci de me délivrer."

...

Je montai tout en haut d'un arbre. De la bas je pouvais entendre des cris provenant du village d'a coter. Je sut que c'était les Mikaelson. Je pouvais les rejoindre mais quelque chose me dit de retourner sur mes pas. Je regardai le sol sans savoir ou j'allai. Quand je relevai la tête j'étais devant la hutte d'Ayanna.

"Entre ma chérie. Je vois que Martin t'a déjà donné la bague que j'ai faire pour toi."

A l'entente du nom de Martin mon cœur mort se serra mais j'entrai tout de même.

* * *

**Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre? Voulez vous que Alexia retrouve Les Mikaelson avant Katherine, quand il y a Katherine ou après? Laissez moi des reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonjour. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus publié et je m'en excuse mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps. Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer cette fiction, j'ai beaucoup de lecteur mais pas beaucoup de review et ce n'est pas très encourageant... Voici le chapitre 8, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Cela faisait 100 ans, 100 longues années que j'étais un vampire, une buveuse de sang, une créatures de la nuit. Je n'avais tué que très peu. Ayanna avait essayé de me faire boire du sang animal mais je ne pouvais pas, le sang humain était meilleur. La sorcière Bennet m'avait tout appris: à utiliser ma vitesse vampirique, à contrôler ma soif, à contraindre les gens (seulement en cas de nécessité),.. Cela faisait maintenant 45 ans que mon mentor m'avait quitté. Maintenant je voyageais à travers le monde, m'amusant à découvrir de nouvelle civilisation et à apprendre plein de chose. Mes pas m'avaient mené jusqu'à Londres. Toutes les personnes que je connaissais quand j'habitais là bas étaient morte mais heureusement j'ai réussi à retrouver ma famille grâce au nom de famille, les de Monténégro. Je me présentai à eux comme ma fille sous le nom de Saphir. Je leur racontai que ma mère et mes grands parents étaient mort. Ils m'acceptèrent tout de suite. Après tout j'étais de la famille. Je sortai souvent, ne supportant pas d'être enfermée dans le château familial. A la place j'allai au marché, je me nourrissai d'un homme au bar ou je me promenai dans les bois.

Je n'en pouvais plus, depuis que j'étais retournée à Londres tout ce que j'avais fait était aller à des bals et remercier tout ceux qui me souhaitaient leur condoléance. Je devais encore aller à un bal ce soir, je n'en pouvais plus. ma tante qui est en faite ma filieul m'a promis que c'était le dernier mais j'avais entendu les battements de son coeur s'affoler, signe qu'elle mentait. Après ce bal je m'en irais en France, ça me changerait les idées.

* * *

Je ne pouvais nier que la demeure de nos hotes étaient magnifique, les murs scientillaient de milles feux.

"Vous aimez la décoration?"

Je me retournai d'un seul coup. Cette voix... Combien de fois avais je redouter ce moment tout en l'attendant avec impatience.

"Je croyais que tu étais morte..." continua la voix

"Techniquement je le suis Nik."

Il sourit mais son sourire sonnait faux.

"Pourquoi n'es tu pas venue avec nous?"

"Disons que la façon dont vous avez massacré le village et surtout le fait que Kol m'aie tué n'a pas plaidé en votre faveur."

"Oublions tout ça et dançons" dit il en me prenant par la taille.

Nous dancèrent pendant des heures, j'avais l'impression que c'était hier la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Je posa ma tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Je me remémora tous les moments que j'avais passé avec Niklaus, c'était tous des bons souvenirs à pars deux. Celui où je lui parle de la mort de mes parents et celui où Henrick est mort. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Si seulement mes parents et Henrick pouvaient être encore en vie. Klaus recula et me regarda dans les yeux.

"Oublie le passé Alexia, vit dans le présent!"

"Et si je n'ai pas envie? Si je n'ai pas envie d'oublier ce qui est arrivé à Henrik ou à mes parents?"

Je le vis se crisper à l'entente d'Henrik. Alors comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal je le pris dans mes bras mais il se reula.

"Regarde toi Alexia! Tu allais me prendre dans tes bras! Je ne suis plus un gosse qui pleure pour n'importe quoi! Je suis le vampire originel le plus puissant! Tu n'es plus rien qu'une fille de mon passé!"

Et il partit. Je resta quelques minutes bouche bée, n'arrivant pas à avaler ses paroles. Ce fut Kol qui me sortit de mon état de choc.

"Tiens, tiens mais qui donc avons nous la? Il me selblait que je t'avais tué non?"

"Eh bien la prochaine fois il faudra que tu vérifie!"

Il rigola et me prit dans ses bras. Il semblait vraiment heureux de me voir ce qui me fit oublier le petit incident qui venait juste de se passer.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que je vivais dans le chateau des Mikaelson, quand Kol m'avait proposé d'emménager je n'avais put refuser. Klaus ne m'avait pas reparlé depuis le bal ce qui était pour le mieux vu que je n'étais pas prête à le pardonner. A chaque fois que je passais a coter de lui je me souvenais à quel point nous étions proches quand nous n'étions que deux humains.

"Ca te dirait de sortir avec moi ce soir?" "Alexia, ne me dis pas que tu es entrain de m'ignorer moi, le plus bel homme que cette terre aie jamais connu!"

"Pardon Kol, tu me parlais?"

Je vis Kol partir vexer, je ne put m'empecher de sourire. Il avait changé mais en même temps il était resté le même Kol, agaçant mais tellement marrant. J'allais sortir au marché quand j'entendis des gémissements étouffé, je ne les auraient jamais entendu sans mon ouie de vampire. Plus je me rapprochai plus les gémissements se faisait entendre. Finalement je trouvai la provenance du bruit, il venait de la chambre de Klaus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon corps qui était censé être mort me fit mal. Une idée me traversa l'esprit, Niklaus n'était pas le seul a pouvoir prendre du bon temps.

* * *

Il devait être 22 heures quand j'arrivai a ma destination. J'entrai dans le pub et parmi tous les hommes présent je choisi ma cible. Je trouvai un jeune homme qui ne ressemblait en aucun cas au autre ivrogne qui était la population habituelles des tavernes. Je me dirigeai vers lui, un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

"Que fait une aussi belle femme dans un endroit pareil?" dit l'homme en me souriant.

"Elle cherche sa place..."

Le jeune homme, qui s'appelait Frank, recula et me laissa m'assoir à coter de lui. Nous buvames tout en apprenans à nous connaitre. Il était vraiment charmant comparé à tous les autres imbéciles de ce pub qui parlait de cul. Je fus prise d'un sursaut quand je vis Klaus rentré mais je repris vite contenance. Avec un sourire diabolique j'approchai mon visage de celui de Frank, nos lèvres se touchèrent. Nos bassin se rapprochait doucement quand je sentis un vent violent ébouriffer mes cheveux. J'ouvris les yeux et ne vis aucune trace de Frank, je sortis du pub et vis Klaus qui le tenait par la gorge près a le tuer.

"KLAUS!"

Le cri de rage qui était sorti de ma gorge arreta Klaus qui se retourna vers moi.

"Quoi? Ce n'est qu'un humain!"

"Et alors? Nous en étions avant! Et qu'est ce que cet humain t'a fait pour que tu veuilles le tuer?"

Klaus ne répondit pas mes baissa les yeux.

"Est ce que le grand Klaus est jaloux?"

Klaus lacha sa victime et partit a vitesse vampirique, j'effaca les dernières minutes de la vie de Frank puis retourna a vitesse vampirique au chateau.

Je m'endormis avec comme dernière pensée, mon plan avait marché.

* * *

Je me révaillai tout sourire. Je sentis une présence dans ma chambre.

"Alexia nous devons parler!"

"Ca ne pouvait pas attendre que je me lève?"

J'entendis Klaus rire.

"J'avais oublié à quel point tu n'étais pas matinal, excuse moi." j'entendais tout le sarcasme du monde dans sa voix. "Comme tu as put le remarquer je t'ai évité depuis que tu es arrivéé..."

"Sans blague!"

"Laisse mopi finir! Je t'évitais car tu n'avais pas cherché à nous retrouver et je suis sur que si tu savais que c'était moi qui organisait ce bal tu ne serais jamais venue. Et on aurait continué à croire que tu étais morte. Je t'en veux car pour la première fois depuis que je te connais tu n'a pas été la pour moi! Tu ne ma pas aidé à m'adapter à ma condition de vampire. Tu m'as laissé raler sur Kol pendant 50 ans croyant qu'il t'avais tué. Tous les soirs je pensais à toi et à quel point je n'avais jamais put te dire..."

C'est à ce moment la quel Kol rentra dans ma chambre.

"Est ce que j'interompd quelque chose d'important?" dit il avec un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

Klaus partit et je regardai pendant quelques minutes l'endroit où il se tenait avant.

"Est ce qu'il ta vraiment ralé dessus pendant 50 ans?"

"Oui, et je peux te dire qu'il me tapait au moins 30 fois par jour! A ça te fait rire? Tu veux que je te montre?"

Je partis à vitesse vampirique.

"Je t'attraperai..."

Suivi ensuite une grande bataille, je me cachai d'abord sur le toit mais Kol ne prit pas longtemps à me retrouver. Je me cachai ensuite dans un arbre mais la encore Kol me retrouva. Je décidai donc de passer à l'offensive. Sachant que j'avais peu de chance de le battre par la force je me servi de sa pire faiblesse: les chatouilles. Après 20 minutes de torture l'originel au yeux noisettes reprit le dessus et pris ça revenge.

"Kol... Arrete... Je t'en suplie."

Je n'arivais pas à parler tellement je riais. Il me laissa finalement partir mais j'étais tellement secoué que si il ne m'avait pas rattrapré je serais tombée par terre.

"Et bien Alexia, je ne savais pas que je te faisais cet effet la!" dit Kol avec un sourire suffisant.

"Et oui Kol désolé de te le dire mais à chaque fois que je te vois je manque de m'évanouir tellement ta tête me fait rire!"

Je vis son sourire disparaitre au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ce que je venais de dire.

Et la bataille repris...

* * *

**Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre? Avez vous aimé les passages Alexia/Klaus ou avez vous préféré les passages Alexia/Kol ? Laissez moi des reviews j'y répondrait au chapitre suivant :)**


End file.
